Manufacturing complex systems and products include creating computer-aided design models and conducting tests on the models to determine their performance. Generating a functional model is a time-consuming process and reducing the amount of time for creating a model is beneficial to any product manufacturer.
During the CAE geometry modeling process, a user may adjust surface boundaries using a plurality of tools. Users adjust the geometry, edit surfaces during idealization or mid-surfacing, or adjust the geometry topology for mesh control. Plurality of tools can correct the geometric errors and aberrations. Embodiments of the present invention are directed to expediting the creation of computer models for physical objects.